


Porcelain White

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm fucking dying, This was a mistake and I'm posting it as a dare, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: In Snowdin, there is a newcomer, with skin as white as porcelain





	Porcelain White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarbageCnt06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageCnt06/gifts), [cloudbank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudbank/gifts).



Tariq is as white as bone, which Sans finds almost amusing.

The Minstrel is wandering through Snowdin when Sans sees him. He appears lost, and walking with his eyes closed. He's prone to crash into something.  
"hey buddy, you might wanna look where you're going."

Tariq pauses, looks at the skeleton, and smiles. "I appreciate your concern for me. I seem to be lost. I am in search of the Scribes."

Sans laughed, as he did. "no scribes here buddy."

"It seems as if I have followed the wrong Stars. I apologize."

The words sat wrong with Sans for some reason. He looked at the Minstrel for a moment, eyes white, and then he sighed, and let them flash blue. "F R I E N D, W H O A R E Y O U?"

A soft laugh from the Minstrel and he opened his eyes. "Something from the Stars themselves. A Herald of the Moon."

Sans watched him for a moment, and then let his eyes fade back to white. Tariq closed his eyes too. "well then, wanna get some grillbys while we wait for the stars?"

The Minstrel looked down the road to where the Grillbys sign hung, seeing the Monsters in the window all joyfully laughing and eating. "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking cackling I wrote this as a joke for my friends and they lost their shit for like 15 minutes  
> Please don't even ask


End file.
